Venom and Wine
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: Sequel to Warmer than Chocolate. After being forced to spend several excruciatingly long hours with Graf Zeppelin in the docks, Kaga learned the true dangers of jealousy.
A/N: Due to popular demand for an M-rated sequel, here is an M-rated sequel of "Warmer than Chocolate". This is not as light-hearted as the first one though, and there is a possibility of yet another continuation of this story!

Kudos to Little Donkey for the beta!

Summary: Sequel to Warmer than Chocolate. After being forced to spend several excruciatingly long hours with Graf Zeppelin in the docks, Kaga learned the true dangers of jealousy.

* * *

 **Venom and Wine**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into the docks, wearing only a towel and bringing at least a dozen smaller white towels in my hands, completely ready for a peaceful bucketless night.

The blonde swept her wet bangs away from her eyes and greeted me sleepily.

"Oh, Kaga, guten abend. You got heavily damaged?"

 _Why..._

 _Why..._

 _Why is Graf Zeppelin here? ?_

Now I wanted to strangle the Admiral for refusing to hurry my healing up.

Finally I was forced to confront my horror of spending hours with this German aircraft carrier.

Imagine being trapped in a small hut in a snowstorm with your sworn enemy. That was how it felt like.

She didn't know anything about that, though.

Akagi liked Zeppelin's chocolates so much, she couldn't stop licking it off my body.

Well, Akagi did say she wanted to eat _me_ , but still...

Maybe Zeppelin put some wine in that chocolate, it definitely tasted like it.

"Why are you spacing out, Kaga, have something in your mind?"

I glared at her.

Now that I thought about it, this was the first time I saw her without her trademark white hat.

Sure, she was pretty as heck, her skin was like porcelain, her wet blonde hair was shiny and her eyes were bluer than the ocean.

Must be her German heritage.

...why did I have to feel inferior now at all times?

I tore my eyes off her in a haste.

"Nothing," I said, settling my pile of white towels on the floor and getting into my dock space, "Nothing that involves you."

"What are those for...?"

I didn't answer and immediately set to work.

She watched me in fascination as I folded, flipped, and twisted the towel until it assumed the shape of a bunny.

When I finished, Zeppelin literally clapped for me.

"That was amazing, where did you learn that?"

"Akagi-san taught me," I said to her proudly.

"Whoa, really? I never knew that."

I smiled to myself.

 _Hmph, you are new here, so of course there are a lot of things you don't know about Akagi-san._

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked her, trying my best not to sound too smug.

"Yes, thank you," she nodded, "I am glad I came here. Everyone has been so hospitable."

"Of course. We are all fighting for the same cause anyway."

"And I am really grateful that I get the chance to meet Akagi-san."

I peered at her, pretending to work on another towel bunny so she didn't notice.

She was making such a relaxed expression.

"...Why were you so keen on meeting her?" I asked.

Graf Zeppelin had been bugging me ever since she came to this naval base.

The much hyped ship was an instant hit with the girls, lots of people were talking about her, and she even created a short-lived coffee fad.

I first met the caped carrier in the cafeteria when her arrival was still hot off the press, and it was because the first thing she did was to look for Akagi.

Zeppelin went on to absolutely ignore me as she gently took Akagi's hand and brought it to her lips.

The blonde spoke before everyone could pick up their jaws off the floor.

 _"Schön, sie kennenzulernen. I am carrier Graf Zeppelin. I believe your technology is referenced in my construction, Akagi. This must be fate_."

I didn't remember what kind of face I was making, but Akagi was blushing and the fleet girls around us started looking back and forth between me and Zeppelin in their panic.

From that day on, I had this weird hostility toward her presence.

"Is there something strange about that? I have heard of her name since the day I was born. Of course I want to meet her. And she's every bit as beautiful as I imagined."

"...doesn't her big appetite ruin her image for you?"

"Why, absolutely not. I myself think it is particularly cute."

"Have you even seen her eat?"

"Oh, yes, I have. I experienced it first hand I asked her out to Mamiya's place. We stayed there until after hours. It was an amazing-"

"What...?" I interrupted, "You asked her out to..."

"To Mamiya's, yes."

"When...when is this...?"

"Right before she asked me to eat nabe with the other carriers..."

"This happened even before that...?"

I very nearly dropped my towel.

 _Akagi-san, why did you agree to go out with this carrier for dinner...?_

 _When you already have me...?_

 _Why did you do this to me...?_

 _How could you...?_

"Akagi is such pleasant company, if possible I would like to spend more time with-"

"You cannot."

That was the first time our eyes met the whole time we were together in the docks, and I made it as uncomfortable and intimidating as possible.

I was a little grateful our dock spaces was separated by this low wall, or else.

"Excuse me?"

Her innocent surprise finally caused my anger to get the better of me.

It seemed like she would never understand it unless I said it to her loud and clear.

"You absolutely cannot. Stay away from my Akagi-san."

She stared at me for the longest time.

My relationship with Akagi was actually not hushed up or anything, but Graf Zeppelin probably didn't know about that.

When she spoke again, it was the coldest tone I ever heard someone used. It sent chills down my spine.

"What is that for...? Akagi is not your property."

I gnashed my teeth. I didn't know why I felt like this. There were girls who had feelings for Akagi before and I never minded one bit. Maybe because Zeppelin is also a standard carrier, who is capable of doing the one thing that no other standard carrier can, she is so beautiful and refined with a touch of foreign appeal, and Akagi seems to enjoy her company. Maybe my polished instinct was just reacting to challenge and danger, or maybe because I could picture her replacing me by Akagi's side.

Either way, I hated talking with this woman, although it felt inappropriate to simply hurl insults at her.

"Akagi-san is my lover."

"That doesn't give you any right to say things like this," she replied without skipping a beat, "Besides, Akagi probably deserves someone better than a girl who gets jealous over something so trivial. You have no class. It is like you're snake wine, and I am Egon Müller's."

"Why...you..."

 _That does it._

"I expected better from you, Kaga," she said hurtfully.

"Don't you dare judge me."

"What are you going to do, make me howl in pain?"

"You'd better shut your mouth before I shove your Focke-wulf down your throat."

"I'd like to see you try."

 _Bring it on_.

* * *

"Now..." Akagi grumbled as she stood in front of me with her arms crossed, "Can you give a satisfying explanation as to _why_ you and Zeppelin-san were in the middle of the sea, shooting planes at each other without permission?"

I was kneeling on the ground with ripped clothes and head hanging in shame.

We intended to use training planes, that was all, but I guessed real ammunition was mixed in and it created a great racket at the end.

 _I just want to teach that German girl a lesson.._.

Meanwhile, Zeppelin was in another room, being scolded by Bismarck and the others.

"Kaga-san? Why are you not saying anything?"

I refused to look at her. "It is not such a big deal..."

"What are you talking about? How could it possibly not? ?"

"The Admiral's forgiven me."

"That is because the Admiral's very kind. So I am here to make you do some introspection."

I clicked my tongue. This was really not how I wanted to spend my night with Akagi. It was supposed to be filled with warm cuddling and loving hugs. I wished she could just hurry up and finish this.

The realization lit back the anger inside of me.

 _Why am I sitting here getting lectured by her?_

This all started because of her.

I couldn't help it, could I?

I was so hung up about Akagi, I couldn't just let it slide.

I was so into her, so in love with her, and she easily went out with that blond chick.

"Kaga-san? Why did you do this? It is so unlike you to..."

"Because of you."

"Excuse me...?"

"I can do all sorts of crazy things if it is because of you..."

Her cheeks became as bright red as a tomato, and I knew had the upper hand now.

I calmly stood up and walked toward her.

"Kaga-san?" My expression must look so strange because she was getting more and more flustered with every step I took, "What do you mean that I..."

"You ate out with Zeppelin-san, didn't you...?"

"I..." she turned her face to the side when mine was just inches away, "I was just trying to be...hospitable."

"Hospitable...that's the word she used too. Did you teach her that...?" I slowly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What are you...I am not done with you yet, Kaga-san...! Let go of me."

Like hell I would.

To be honest I was enjoying the reactions she made too.

The more she struggled, the more she looked like prey that was being hunted.

It reminded me that I also needed to teach her a lesson.

"Kaga-san? ? N-Nnh..."

My free hand flew to her backside in my attempt to pull her closer to me.

I gave her buttocks a squeeze for good measure, and she let out a groan.

"Kaga-san...stop acting like a child already, I..."

I sniffed around her neck and she winced.

I had always loved her smell.

It was a pleasant mixture of soap and the freshness of the sea breeze.

It always got me going, it always made me want to enjoy her body in its entirety.

 _I won't let anyone else get this close to her._

 _I won't hand her over to anyone._

 _Not to Graf Zeppelin, or any other girls._

 _Akagi-san is_ mine.

"Kaga-san...let..." She squirmed when I nibbled on her pulse point so hard that a searing mark was left, "I...I hung out with Zeppelin-san because I wanted to! You have a problem with that? ?"

She made a face and at that time, I felt something snap in my mind.

 _She doesn't get it...does she...?_

 _How much she means to me..._

"That is why I think you should just stop acting like this already. It wouldn't hurt to get along with everyone, you know? Zeppelin-san is a good girl and you should try to be friends with he...mmmngh...!"

I started kissing down her jaw as I tightened my clutches on both of her wrists, locking them behind her back. I pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with my shoulders and body.

"Ka...ga-san..."

I viciously nipped and suckled on her neck, marking the damp skin with my mouth. "Kaga-san...it...it hurts..." she said, but my grip kept her hands in place, "Kaga-san...Ka..."

My thigh pressed in between her legs, and the loudest groan escaped her lips.

"Ka...aaah...!"

I ground my thigh against her, while continuing my assault on her neck and collarbones.

She moved her hips around in her struggle, but I knew all it did was providing more friction to her pooling wetness.

I wouldn't stop pushing her, our breasts were rubbing against each other while I mercilessly put her under my control until she was utterly out of breath.

I slowed down when I saw how turned on she had been.

"Haa...haa...Kaga...please..."

I finally let go of her wrist and palmed her core with my hand. Ignoring her moans, I ran my fingers all over her crotch, loving how wet they became even without going inside her underwear.

"K-Kaga...! I...!"

I couldn't help the smirk that passed my lips.

 _That's the way it's supposed to be._

 _My name fits your mouth far better than hers._

 _Especially when you're moaning like that._

I grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the tatami.

She whined, but before she could finish I was already straddling her thighs and kissing her again. My hand swiftly latched back to her groin, stroking and teasing her painfully sensitive nub.

Her eyes rolled up in her arousal and her moans of ecstasy rumbled up from her throat to my mouth, but her eyes were only heavy-lidded and not closed.

 _An offense._

I broke the kiss, pulling her skirt and underwear off to reveal her naked bottom half.

She was already glistening. I loved it.

I went down and lifted her thighs with my arms before glancing up at her.

She was propping her head up and looking at me with tear-filled eyes, breathless and covered in sweat. Her long black hair was messily draped over her body and the floor.

"Kaga-san..." she said with deep, ragged breaths, "I have...I have to go and meet..."

"You're not meeting anyone _else_ tonight."

With that I took her pussy fully into my mouth, licking and sucking and doing anything I could to make her scream and moan. My tongue slid down the lips on the left side, then back up to the mons. I made circles around her clit, moving my tongue insistently against her increasingly slippery bundle of pleasure. I could feel her getting harder and erect, and my mouth became rougher with her. I slipped my fingers inside her and her warm wetness enfolded them. Akagi arched off the floor, spreading her legs and thrusting her hips rhythmically against my mouth as she clawed on the mats.

My arousal burned so brightly inside of me.

 _She is mine...all mine._

"Kaga...! Kaga...! Aah...aaah...!"

She was getting rather loud. Our romantic involvement might not be a secret, but our sexual one was definitely hush-hush. Especially because we didn't want to weird out the other carriers by admitting that we were having sex right next to their rooms.

But I didn't care anymore _._

 _I don't fucking care._

Might as well establish to the other carriers that I was fucking her senseless.

"This fits you, doesn't it, Akagi-san? The pride of the 1st Carrier Division, lying helplessly in the hands of her consort...?" I said, furiously working my fingers inside of her.

"Kaga...! Aahn...! Mmmh...!"

"If you like seeing other girls so much, Akagi-san, why not just go and sleep with them?" I hissed.

"I...it's not..Aaaah...! !"

"Can you give me a satisfying answer, Akagi-san...?"

She was twisting and writhing under me, but I kept a firm grasp on her thigh and went back to aggressively fucking her with my tongue. I pounced like a viper, channeling my frustration and jealousy directly into her sensitive parts. Her clitoris was fully erect, and I immediately lapped it like an animal, hungry for her scent and juices. In the midst of it all I vaguely heard her quivering voice shouting at me to stop, but I wasn't listening even when she was pulling on my side ponytail. I continued to prey on her delicious body, and after a while she started to yield. I felt another warm flood of her juices, and she wrapped her legs tightly around my head. I was nearly suffocated, both by her actions, and this blinding passion for this girl in front of me.

"Kaga-san...! Kaga...I'm...I'm going to... come...!"

Her hips quickened, her back arched and the spasm of a huge orgasm seared through her. She jerked herself in a powerful jolt as I penetrated her as deeply as I could, feeling her folds squeezing me hard from within. Her legs shot out as her head snapped back with a cry of intense pleasure. After she finished riding the last throes, she just lied there, breathing heavily.

 _Akagi-san...I love you and hate you at the same time..._

I didn't know what I...

 _Slap_...!

It happened so quickly that when I realized what was happening, my cheek was stinging painfully and Akagi was raising her hand with tears in her eyes.

"Kaga-san, I hate you...!"

I groggily touched my cheek.

It was burning.

"Akagi-"

"I told you to stop, but you didn't listen...!"

"I..."

"I wasn't doing anything with Zeppelin-san...! We are just friends. You're the only one that I love, Kaga-san!" she sniffed, "You don't...you don't believe me...at all, do you, Kaga-san...?"

"That's..." She was really crying in front of me and for the first time that night, I didn't know what to do, "That's not true...I..."

"Then why...why did you..."

She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'm..." I realized the graveness of the situation, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

She rose up and silently gathered her clothes before heading to the bathroom without looking back.

"Akagi-san...!"

"I love you...Kaga-san," she sobbed.

It didn't sound right.

When Akagi said she loved me, my heart would always fly to the skies.

But now...there was only coldness.

 _What have I done...?_

 _What have I done to the girl that I love most in this world...?_

These dirty hands...these dirty hands should never touch Akagi.

Graf Zeppelin was right all along.

" _Akagi probably deserves someone better than a girl who gets jealous over something so trivial. You have no class. It is like you're snake wine, and I am Egon Müller's_."

No...

I didn't even deserve to be called a wine.

 _I am the venom of the snake_.

Just...venom.

Pure, undiluted snake venom.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read the author's note in the beginning, maybe you should do it now~


End file.
